


Dreams

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has an extreme dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Blair woke up and found a few surprises. First he could not move his arms; they had been drawn away from him, anchored for minimal movement. Secondly he could not see what was happening; he had a mask over his eyes.

Hands touched chest, making him arch into the touch. The hands ran down his chest then up. He groaned with the thought of the palms running over his skin.

Before he could ask, the hands settled on his nipples, teasing with a light touch, and then moving to pinch the raised nubs. Air rushed out of Blair's mouth as the shock traveled through his body to his groin.

Next was the feeling of a wet tongue, lapping at the abused tits, then sucking alternating with small nips by teeth. Blair loved to be played with like this. He raised his hips in frustration by what he we feeling to his chest.

The mouth moved away, leaving him alone. Blair cried out, "No."

The hands returned, trying to reassure him. The hands ran over his chest once more, but avoiding his abused nipples. They made several passes, teasing, arousing him still more. His groin reminding him of its state of arousal, each movement jolting it heavy mass, causing him to moan for the hands to touch it.

Driven to the next stage of agitation, he called out, "Touch it. Please touch it."

The hands pulled back once more, leaving him to himself once more.

Blair tried to raise his chest off the bed, trying to find the allusive touch. He thought it was no fair to be stuck like this.

The hands returned, touching his thighs. He opened them, giving the hands better access. The hands ran up and down his thighs, coming closer at each pass to his balls and cock.

He was so hard, it was hurting. Blair was panting.

The hands ran over his pelvic bone, still avoiding his hard penis.

The hands left yet again but returned quickly, running up and down his hard shaft coated in jell.

Blair sighed in relief as he pumped the jelled hands. They held him tight as he rocked his hips up and down. Occasionally a finger flicked the head of his cock or fondled his balls making him moan in appreciation.

"Yes," he ground out. He pushed faster, knowing his relief was soon coming. He grunted out more than one yes as he was coming closer.

Blair came, shooting cum up his chest.

With a sigh of relief he relaxed into the reduced state of him mind, with no words from his handler, he fell asleep.

** ** **

The annoying clock buzzer went off at 6:30, waking Blair. Rolling over, he slapped the defenseless clock in to submission.

He looked at it from under his covers and tried to think of some excuse to stay under, but it wasn't coming to him. He was tired, it had been a long week and it was only Wednesday.

He turned over and felt his shorts. Blair looked down and gave a disgusted face, "Yuck," he said as he sat up and moved his legs over. "Another wet dream." If only Jim could give him some of what he dreamed of.

Slowly he got to his feet, grabbed clean underwear and shirt, he headed to the bathroom for a shower to wash away the remnants of his latest fantasy.


End file.
